Une épineuse opération
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Des cambrioleurs de haut vol pénètrent par effraction dans le QG des Preventers. On les avait pourtant prévenus qu'on y entrait comme dans un moulin !


Titre : Une épineuse opération  
>Auteur : CuteCiboulette<br>Genre : fic saisonnière (plus pour la période que pour le contenu), amitié (j'ajouterais bien humour et parodie mais je crois que ça n'amuse que moi...).

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Des cambrioleurs de haut vol pénètrent par effraction dans le QG des Preventers. On les avait pourtant prévenus qu'on y entrait comme dans un moulin !

NdA : je sors momentanément de ma retraite pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, en particulier à mes reviewers habituels !  
>J'espère que ce petit texte m'aura remise d'humeur à écrire, vu comment mon projet plus ambitieux stagne comme de l'eau croupissante… mais j'ai comme l'impression que non !<p>

Décembre 2011

Une épineuse opération

Une camionnette de couleur sombre se gara à quelques mètres du QG des Preventers, hors du champ des caméras de sécurité qui balayaient l'extérieur du bâtiment. En silence, deux silhouettes en descendirent. Vêtues de noir de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux camouflés et le visage barbouillé, les deux formes rasèrent les murs. Arrivées devant l'entrée de la tour, la première sortit d'un sac à dos un nano-ordinateur modifié par ses soins pour le rendre plus performant que ceux du commerce. L'individu tira la machine de son mode veille puis, à l'aide d'un périphérique de son invention, se connecta au système d'ouverture des portes qui répondait d'ordinaire au passage d'une carte magnétique.

Cela faisait des mois que les dirigeants des Preventers avaient été informés qu'on pouvait entrer dans l'immeuble comme dans un moulin. Si la sécurité était – probablement – suffisante pour dissuader de simples cambrioleurs, l'organisme œuvrant pour le maintien de la paix était démuni face à une attaque menée par des personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Peut-être les hauts pontes réviseraient-ils leur jugement après le coup d'éclat de ce soir, à supposer qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu. C'était fou comme les gens se posaient peu de questions face à des événements pour lesquels ils échafaudaient des hypothèses plausibles à leurs yeux. Cela dit, le meneur de l'opération n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Une diode clignota brièvement et la porte automatique coulissa en un chuintement à peine audible. Communiquant par gestes, les deux complices enfilèrent des lunettes à vision infrarouge puis s'introduisirent à l'intérieur. La plus haute silhouette se rendit au fond du grand hall, où une porte permettait d'accéder au bocal de surveillance suspendu. Là, à l'aide de l'ordinateur que son associé lui avait confié, il pénétra dans le système informatique et entreprit de remplacer l'enregistrement en cours par celui de la veille.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, le meneur s'était arrêté devant le majestueux sapin de deux mètres trente qui trônait entre le bureau d'accueil et les ascenseurs. Il passa un instant une main gantée de cuir sur l'une des branches robustes aux épines tombantes. Il entreprit ensuite la fastidieuse tâche d'ôter une à une les décorations qui pesaient sur la ramure. Bientôt, son comparse vint lui prêter main forte, lui signifiant d'un hochement de tête que sa mission s'était déroulée sans accroc. Lorsqu'enfin le conifère n'eut plus que son branchage pour seule parure, les deux compères firent basculer l'arbre avec délicatesse. Se saisissant l'un du tronc, l'autre du pot contenant les lourdes racines, ils ressortirent du bâtiment comme ils y étaient entrés, ni vus ni connus. Ils déposèrent leur fardeau à l'arrière de la camionnette, retournèrent une dernière fois sur le lieu du délit, effacèrent toute trace de leur passage, puis s'enfuirent comme des voleurs.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune circulation à 3h du matin, aussi purent-ils rapidement s'éloigner de la ville. Néanmoins, leur destination se situait à près de cent kilomètres de là et il leur fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour y parvenir. Après s'être garé sur le bas-côté, le conducteur réveilla son compagnon qui avait profité du trajet pour grappiller un peu du sommeil dont il aurait besoin le lendemain pour fonctionner normalement.

Ils manœuvrèrent l'objet de leur larcin sur le sentier qu'ils avaient repéré deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient mis sur pied leur opération. La taille du conifère et le désordre dans lequel avaient poussé les autres arbres rendaient la besogne ardue. Heureusement, la forêt leur fournissait également une couverture quasi impénétrable depuis la route, et la lune les éclairait suffisamment pour éviter les plus gros obstacles.

Ils évoluèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'espace aménagé en prévision de ce soir-là. Rien n'était venu troubler leurs préparatifs : le profond trou creusé auparavant n'avait pas été comblé et les outils, soigneusement emballés pour les protéger de l'humidité, se trouvaient toujours dans leur cachette. Une fois les racines sorties du pot de plastique qui les emprisonnait, et l'arbre descendu dans le creux, l'un des cambrioleurs maintint droit le tronc tandis que son complice rebouchait le trou de terre. Quand il jugea le sapin stable, il assista son compagnon à l'aide d'une seconde pelle. Ils travaillaient vite ; leur horloge interne les informait qu'ils avaient pris du retard, ayant quelque peu mésestimé le temps nécessaire à ce labeur.

Bientôt, ils donnèrent les derniers coups sur le sol pour le tasser. Leur dos les fit souffrir quand ils se redressèrent pour admirer le résultat. Ils payeraient chèrement leur infraction le lendemain mais chacun jugeait que cela en valait la peine.

« Tu crois qu'il va survivre ? » demanda d'une voix basse et tendue le plus petit des deux.

Son second caressa une branche du bout des doigts.

« Je pense que nous sommes intervenus à temps. Les conifères sont des arbres robustes. Il devrait s'en tirer.

— Merci. De m'avoir aidé.

— De rien. Nous devrions rentrer avant d'être pris dans les embouteillages.

— Je te suis. »

Les complices rebroussèrent chemin, emportant leurs outils avec eux. Une fois la camionnette atteinte, ils prirent le temps de se débarbouiller et de revêtir des tenues de civils. Cette fois, le plus grand prit place derrière le volant, autorisant son compagnon à fermer l'œil sur le trajet du retour. Le conducteur ne le réveilla qu'en périphérie de la ville. Comme convenu, il le déposa devant une station de sa ligne de métro ; à partir de ce point, le meneur n'était plus qu'à une demi-heure de chez lui. Ils étaient tout juste dans les temps.

Ils se saluèrent de la main et chacun partit de son côté.

oo *** oo *** oo *** oo

Comme chaque matin, Wufei passa chercher Duo à son domicile à 6h30 tapantes. Les deux amis et collègues de travail avalèrent un rapide café dans la cuisine de l'Américain avant de reprendre la route. La direction encourageait le co-voiturage et le détour était minime pour Wufei, à condition de partir avant le gros des citadins.

Ils commentèrent amicalement les actualités diffusées à la radio et atteignirent le QG des Preventers un peu après 7h. Wufei se gara dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble. Ils durent ensuite ressortir dans la rue pour pénétrer par l'entrée située au rez-de-chaussée : afin d'éviter d'éventuelles attaques terroristes, il n'existait pas d'accès direct à l'immeuble depuis le garage. Dans les faits, c'était une contrainte pénible pour les agents qui venaient y travailler quotidiennement.

Duo salua de loin la standardiste puis marqua un court temps d'arrêt. Entre le bureau d'accueil et les ascenseurs trônait un immense sapin de près de deux mètres trente et couvert de décorations.

« Un problème ? » demanda Wufei, un élégant sourcil levé pour souligner la question.

Duo s'humecta les lèvres.

« Aucun », répondit-il avec détachement mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers le conifère. De près, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un sapin artificiel.

Les portes de l'un des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent. Les deux hommes s'effacèrent pour laisser sortir ses occupants puis ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. Wufei appuya sur les boutons de leurs destinations respectives.

« Quelqu'un a dû le remplacer hier après notre départ, commenta-t-il. Désolé pour toi.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu aimais l'odeur de l'autre, non ? Tu t'arrêtais devant tous les matins.

— Ah… oui. En tout cas, c'est super bien fait, on jurerait un vrai.

— C'est surtout plus économique, en plus d'être écologique. Il pourra resservir les années suivantes.

— Oui…

— Ça faisait mal au cœur de voir un arbre mourir tous les ans… Contrairement à la majorité des fleurs, un arbre coupé ne repousse pas.

— C'est vrai… »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de Wufei, le jeune homme descendit.

« À plus tard, Duo. Mes amitiés à Yuy, dit-il comme chaque matin.

— À plus, 'Fei. »

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma alors dans le regard du Chinois et, juste avant la fermeture des portes, il ajouta : « Et mes salutations à Barton quand tu le reverras. »

Laissé seul dans l'habitacle en élévation, Duo pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, heureux que le col de son uniforme et sa natte masquent la rougeur de sa nuque.

« Je lui transmettrai… »


End file.
